La palabra no es Sexo
by sanaky
Summary: Lo que un amigo puede hablarte para demostrarte que la palabra no es Sexo, menos si viene de Kanda Yuu (Yullen)


La palabra, no es sexo.

Advertencia: Lemon  
Categoría: + 18

Pareja: Yullen

-Te lo digo, Lavi, estoy cansado del sexo-Eso era, se lo había dicho, mi voz parecía calmada, sin embargo, yo no estaba en mi interior ni un poco calmado, más bien, me sentía iracundo, con ganas de desaparecer en una explosión y desaparecer conmigo a toda la humanidad también por ser tan estúpida y es que no sé si soy yo más estúpido que la humanidad misma o ella más que yo.

-¿A tu edad ya mantienes sexo?-dijo intrigado, mirándome sorprendido, como si yo fuera un bicho de otro mundo o quién sabe que habrá pasado por su cabeza, lo cierto, es que si, a mi corta edad, 15 años, que tampoco es menos, pero tampoco demasiado, ya eh mantenido sexo y uno bastante continuo con la persona menos esperada, ni siquiera yo lo creí la primera vez que amanecí en su cama, completamente agotado, las caderas hechas un asco y los muslos llenos de semen, cuando note quien estaba a mi lado en la cama mi mente quedo en blanco y cuando conseguí tener sentido nuevamente de mí, me pregunte, como pude disfrutarlo tanto al lado de semejante personaje tan amargado y es que en la cama pareciera que toda su amargura se transforma en energía. Estoy con Lavi ahora, contándole de mi vida, porque simplemente ya no soporto vivir con un peso tan grande en la espalda sin compartirlo, aunque no se, con qué cara me quedara mirando cuando se entere con quien, me acuesto cada noche-¿Se puede saber con quién? Nunca te eh visto de la mano de nadie ni charlar a parte de nosotros ¿No será Lenalee?

-¡Lavi, Dios santo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a estar saliendo con Lenalee? Mira, te diré que la veo prácticamente como una hermana, a demás, la persona con la que me acuesto no es de muchas palabras y tú mismo, tienes una tendencia muy suicida al guiarlo al enojo-su cara se fue desencajando poco a poco, claro, le di pistas demasiado evidentes, como para que no supiera de quien estaba hablando.

-No puedo creer que te estés acostando con el viejo panda-Mi cara era ahora la desencajada ¡joder el no! Pensé rápidamente cuando mi cara se puso azul al tener una imagen mental de lo que hacía con este hombre a hacerlo con el viejo Bookman, solté una arcada y me lleve las manos a la boca, intentando recuperarme hasta que al tomar el aire suficiente mi reflujo fue calmado.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Lavi idiota!-dije y su cara volvió a la pregunta que tenía desde que le dije que estaba cansado del sexo, de acuerdo, le tendría que dar una pista más evidente todavía y es que parecía que andaba lento y bueno, era de esperarse, lo había levantado a las 4 de la mañana después de haber tenido una ronda muy intensa con el desconocido sujeto, para Lavi claro, que yo tenía más que clara la identidad de mi pareja-Joder Lavi, parece que levantarte temprano te hace mal después de una trasnochada rodeado de libros…mira, tu siempre lo molestas con lo que menos gusta, Ya sabes, gritas su nombre a los cuatro vi….

Le vi ponerse de pie y cogerme por los hombros fuertemente, me trague la continuación de la última palabra que quería pronunciar y yo solo abrí los ojos demasiado sorprendido de su actitud y él me miraba azul, no de asco, más bien de miedo y es que su cara era evidente.

-¿Lavi?-consulte algo nervioso de que no se moviera, de que no dijera nada, que solo me sujetara fuertemente por los hombros y simplemente mantuviera su respiración completamente acelerada como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿te acuestas con Yuu?-Bingo, dio en el clavo al decir el nombre de Kanda, mi amante, mi compañero de sexo, porque si, según mis conocimientos, era solo sexo, por que el no me decía que me quería, porque se limitaba a complacernos sexualmente a ambos y de allí, era solo dormir y compartir la misma cama, pero por lo demás, no había demasiado, solo su rechazo cuando yo intentaba abrasarle por las noches, solo eso.

-Sí, tengo sexo desenfrenado con Kanda todas las noches, por eso te digo, estoy cansado del sexo-suspire pesadamente y note como tomo su silla y la acerco a la mía, sentándose frente a mí para mirarme directo a la cara sin la interferencia de la redondeada mesa de centro que nos había separado antes.

-pero ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?-consulto y yo solo alce mi mirada dudosa, apreciando en su ojo visible toda la incertidumbre posible.

-¿A qué te refieres? Bueno si te refieres ha como me acosté con él, no sé, solo paso y nos gusto y va…-pero me callo, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca y mirándome seriamente.

-no, no eso no, veras, Allen, me refiero a como conseguiste que esa bestia dormida te saltara encima-suspiro visiblemente y yo solo pude alzar una ceja, a mí Kanda me pareció una bestia despierta de años-Yuu, a lo largo de toda su estadía en la orden nunca ha mostrado una atracción sexual por alguien, ni del interior de la orden, ni del exterior, de hecho, todos pensamos que lo que Yuu más gusta, es matar akumas y eso suple toda sus necesidades ¿me entiendes?

-te entiendo, pero te informare que matar akumas será una placer para él, pero por otro lado el otro placer lo encuentra perforando agujeros, en especial el mío aunque él asegura que soy el único-estoy celoso, si, lo estoy, se perfectamente que no soy el único aunque Kanda diga todas las noches que soy el único que paso por su cama por que soy el único que no le da asco, no puedo creerle.

-entonces no es solo sexo-afirmo Lavi, de la nada haciéndome alzar una ceja-no es solo sexo por que Yuu dice que eres el único, Yuu dice algo es porque tiene sentido, claro, tu sabes, su máximo monosílabo de contestación es "ch…" y de allí, no pasa a no ser que sea en extremo necesario o este peleando y te grite-me dijo con calma cosa que me extraño, bueno, Lavi conocía a Kanda mucho más que yo y no me extrañaba es amigo de el por más tiempo y aunque Kanda no lo admita estoy seguro lo considera como tal, al igual que a Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, todos aquellos que nos cuidan y protegen, a demás de querernos.

-¿Entonces?-consulte de forma dudosa, ahora ya no tenía claro a donde quería llegar con todo aquello, cuando la puerta de pronto, se abrió, mire con incertidumbre a quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta ¿Quién podía ser a las 4 de la mañana? Y pude ver la larga cabellera negra que había dejado junto con el dueño en la cama después de una hora intensa de ejercicio, abrí la boca, pensando que quizás pasaba la noche con Lavi después de estar conmigo y suspire, pensando que iba a echarme una puteada, pero solo cogió mi brazo con fuerza alzándome y haciéndome que lo mirara incrédulo-¿Kanda?

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la cama?-consulto sin realmente prestar atención a Lavi, que le miraba incrédulo, como si aquello fuera un milagro y sonrío, entonces note que él estaba tramando algo, y se estaba aprovechando de que Kanda no le miraba, como si fuera mierda y no necesitara tener mayor atención, hasta que le escuche hablar y la atención de mi captor paso directo hacia él.

-Se fue de tu cama por que ahora venía a la mía, Yuu-dijo en tono burlón, cosa que me sorprendió increíblemente, la mano con la que Kanda me sujetaba, fue a parar rápidamente a la pijama de Lavi, empotrándolo contra la pared cosa que me sorprendió en exceso, lo hizo con brusquedad, casi con odio y su cara no era como si no lo mostrase, sus dientes se mostraban y estaban apretados y sus ojos permanecían fruncidos al igual que sus delgadas cejas negras, me asustaba, me aterraba, cuando yo estaba entre esos brazos amenazantes la verdad no importaba, pero ver la escena, de la cual yo era protagonista tantas veces, me aterraba, le tome por el brazo, intentando que lo soltara y entonces el peso de sus gritos calo profundo en mis oídos y golpeo fuertemente las puertas de mi desesperanzado corazón.

-¿¡Como te atreves a tocar a mi pareja, maldito conejo!?-¿Su pareja? ¿Yo era su pareja? Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras Lavi era sacudido contra la pared y empotrado una y otra vez dolorosamente, le tome nuevamente por el brazo, haciendo peso, para detenerle y que no hiciera daño a Lavi, el no tenía nada que ver.

-Para ¡Kanda, para!-suplique en un grito, cosa que consiguió detener a mi amante, dejando a Lavi aun apoyado en la pared, después de haber sido azotado, le mire con suplica, notando como sus profundos ojos negros me hacían un agujero en el alma con toda su intensidad-Lavi no ah hecho nada malo, Kanda, por favor…para.

-El conejo acaba de decir que venias a su cama, lo tienes por amante ¿verdad? ¡Me has cambiado por el conejo! ¿Aun cuando me tenias a mi esperando por ti todas las noches no te bastaba y seguías con el conejo?-lo notaba iracundo, nunca había soltado tantas palabras juntas, eso me sorprendía, más que el hecho de haberme venido a buscar porque me noto ausente en la cama, mucho más que eso-Eres una ramera Moyashi

-¡No es así! ¡Yo no me acuesto con Lavi, Kanda, no es así!-Grite, estaba desesperado, él era el único, incluso en mis pensamientos, pero él no me quería, el no me amaba como yo lo hacía por él, por eso, solo había querido hablar con Lavi, solo eso, no me acostaba con el ¿Por qué Lavi dijo algo como lo que dijo?

-Te dije, Allen, que no era solo sexo ¿no?-Escuche a Lavi decir y baje la mirada ¿era eso? ¿Lo había hecho por mí? Quizás era eso lo que necesitaba Kanda para sincerarse consigo mismo y de paso conmigo, pero es que ¿Tan así era? ¿Por qué se tenía que llegar tan lejos para que Kanda mostrase solo un poco de lo que quería realmente de mí? ¿Por qué tan lejos?

-¿K…Kanda?-le consulte, demasiado extrañado, bajando lentamente mis manos por su brazo, deslizando los dedos por todo su contorno, moldeándome a aquella extremidad de su cuerpo, mientras mis ojos se tambaleaban de lado a lado, apreciado la expresión de su rostro, que era un tanto indescifrable, podía distingue perfectamente la confusión y la rabia pasada, el nerviosismo, la tensión, todo acumulado en sus hermosas facciones que nada podían envidiar a algún otro humano, para mí el era perfecto, todo en él lo era, desde sus gritos a sus mínimas expresiones y es que yo le amaba, aunque el realmente no me amase a mí.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Moyashi?-consulto con la voz un tanto más baja, como si hubiera olvidado por completo todo el alboroto que recién había ocasionado y como había azotado al pobre de Lavi contra la pared de forma tan brusca, mirándome solo a mí, a nadie más que a mí, como si yo fuera todo su mundo y su universo. Me gustaba esa expresión, quería tener su rostro siempre ante mí, así, de aquella forma, de ninguna otra, solo mírame a mí, Kanda, juro que puedo hacerte feliz.

-Kanda, bueno, es que yo… ¿Tu me quieres?-Su rostro se mostro todo sorprendido ante mis palabras, como si hubiera dicho una increíble estupidez, probablemente lo era y solo me estaba ilusionando con una reacción que más bien podía considerarse obsesiva e impulsiva. Quizás, el podía ser infiel y tenerme por amante, hacerme lo que él quisiera todas las noches, pero yo, seguro no tenía aquel "derecho" por donde quiera que se le mire-¿Kanda?

- Moyashi…-susurro a penas, no sé qué cara eh puesto, pero la pena y la tristeza me corroe, seguramente, en mi rostro, se muestra tanto o más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginar y es que nunca me eh sentado a mirar frente a un espejo cuando estoy triste precisamente.

-¡Por favor, Kanda! ¡Dime la verdad!-le suplique, tomándole las manos fuertemente, que me mirase solo a mí, a nadie más, solo a mí, Kanda, se mío, como yo soy tuyo, ámame, no puedo tolerar el hecho de que no seas mío, por favor.

Sentí como su mano tembló levemente ante mi tacto más apretado y como su mirada siempre fría y estoica se tambaleaba por unos segundos, como si titubeara, soltó a Lavi, el cual rozo con la pared hasta quedar de nueva cuenta con los pies en el suelo, mirando un tanto estupefacto a Kanda, como si fuera extraño que le hubiera perdonado la vida o que simplemente le diera la oportunidad de escapar, la mano de mi compañero japonés en cosa de segundos se cerró en torno a mi muñeca muy fuertemente, casi al punto de hacerme daño, dolía, no lo negaría, dolía porque era él quien apretaba fuertemente, como si no desease dejarme ir, aunque solo fuera una ilusión de mi desvariada mente enamorada, me jalo, fuera de la habitación, muy rápidamente, tan así que llegue a marearme ante el movimiento, le llame por su nombre, pero no contesto, llame a Lavi y este estiro la mano nombrando mi propio nombre, pero Kanda no volteo, tenía un poco de miedo, la puerta de la habitación de Lavi se cerro y comencé a caminar por el pasillo siendo jalado por mi compañero hasta la habitación, la misma de la cual había escapado para hablar con Lavi acerca de mis experiencias y de mi disconformidad hacia el sexo mismo, entre en la oscura recamara, dejada ser por la oscuridad de la noche, temblando en cuanto pude distinguir la mirada oscura posada sobre mi nuca, le estaba dando la espalda, sabía que me miraba y más nervios sentí cuando escuche el leve chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse y el profundo cierre de la cerradura, mi columna tuvo un estremecimiento que me entumeció los sentidos por unos segundos, junto con un pequeño temblor, aquel escalofrío me llego a parecer doloroso, voltee lentamente, notando que Kanda ya se había abalanzado hacia mí y ahora yo caía sin remedio hacia la cama con el arriba.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el ya permanecía sobre mí, sentado, al parecer cómodamente, con sus grandes y frías manos en mis hombros y una expresión indescifrable a mi parecer en el rostro mezcla de lujuria, deseo y extrañamente cariño.

-Kanda… ¿Me quieres?-volví a consultar, mirándole con los ojos temblorosos y la saliva atragantada en la garganta, ilusionado de que, quizás, solo quizás, el me amara también, pero no hubo respuesta, solo su rostro más cercano al mío y su mano delineando mi mejilla de forma lenta y pausada.

-Moyashi…-volvió a repetir, con el mismo tono algo indiferente, algo enojado, colocando su palma extendida después sobre mi cara, la cual no tuve más opción que ladearla con el temor a ser golpeado, escuchando perfectamente el "che" que salió sin remordimientos-eres un estúpido…

El escuche decir perfectamente, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo, sé que soy un estúpido y es porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, no me culpes por sentir algo así por ti, solo déjame vivirte, cuanto me pueda llegar a ser posible, para que después no me arrepienta de no haberte amando lo suficiente, pero ámame también, para que pueda recordarlo como una lucha vencida, como algo que fue y que adore que sucediera, regálame el mejor momento de mi vida, porque si llegas a amarme sería el mejor tesoro que podría encontrar en medio de la nada, que es tu personalidad cortante y fría, pienso que tal vez solo estoy soñando con que algún día llegues a amarme, créeme, no aspiro a que me lo grites, ni me lo digas, solo demuéstramelo, eso lo único que quiero.

Espere, pero el momento de que me dijese algo jamás llego, por el contrario, solo su boca acallo mi ahora incesante y repetitiva pregunta, que aunque no lo deseara, salió natural de mi boca y seguro lo exasperaba "Kanda… ¿Me quieres?" Pero en cuanto la repetí me beso, tan dulcemente, pensé que era una ilusión, que quizás solo lo estaba soñando y después de todo si dormía junto a él en la cama esperando pacientemente que de la nada sonara el molesto despertador.

-K…Kanda-susurre de forma pesada separándome solo un poco de él en cuanto el aire se nos acabo, respire, lo más que pude, mirándole de forma tímida, como si fuera nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez juntos-Kanda, te pregunte algo…

-Cállate Moyashi-dijo tajante, cosa que me hizo suspirar-no tengo nada que decirte-acaricio de nuevo mi mejilla, mientras una que otra lagrima volvía a descender por mi pómulo en dirección a la palma de su mano, la recogió, me limpio el rostro pacientemente y yo solo podía suspirar entre las lagrimas y los sollozos que se ahogaban en mi garganta-ya sabes que te considero mío, deja de pedir imposibles…

Le mire a los ojos, negando un poco, yo no pedía imposibles, quiero que me digas que me quieres.

Ladee el rostro hacia un lado intentando no mirarle a la cara nuevamente su expresión me decía claramente un "sabes que no puedo decirlo" y eso solo me lastimaba, quería llorar a mares mientras pudiera estar en sus brazos por que se que siente algo por mí, soy una persona simple, con un "me gustas" me conformo, incluso, con que digas mi nombre con cariño puedo conformarme, pero siempre te cubres tras ese espeso orgullo tuyo que no te deja expresar nada más que indiferencia y eso solo puede hacerme daño.

-Yo… no pido imposibles Kanda-susurre a duras penas ahogado por los hipidos que naturales salían desde mi pecho y terminaban por sacudir todo mi torso intentando controlar el llanto, como los niños pequeños, me sentí estúpido ya que me estaba ahogando mientras los brazos de Kanda me rodeaban cariñosamente, como nunca antes, como si pudiera romperme con sus movimientos y eso me hizo inmensamente feliz.

-pides imposibles, Moyashi…-me acaricio el cabello y me apoyo en su hombro por unos instantes, se que estas luchando contra tu forma de ser para hacer esto, estoy aliviado por ello, porque puedo sentir tu calidez que pasa a través del pijama y se pega a mi mejilla que está apoyada cómodamente en tu hombro, te abrase, apretando la tela de la ropa que cargabas entre mis dedos, ocultándome completamente bajo tus brazos, sintiendo una paz pero a la vez una impotencia que no sabía explicar de dónde venía.

-Kanda…-alce el rostro, observándole, el igualmente me miro y todo el mundo se hizo pequeño, me acerque sigiloso a su rostro, pasando mi mejilla junto a la suya, dejando que su piel se rozara con la mía y allí quede, sin esperar nada, aun así, note como pegabas tu mejilla a la mía, como te arrimabas suavemente hacia mí y mi llanto pareció no menguar si no aumentar-Kanda, te amo…

-no llores, no puedo decirlo…-pero me afirmabas con aquello que realmente me amabas, aunque no pudieras decirlo, por como apretabas mi cuerpo hacia ti ante mis palabras pude saber que lo hacías, que me querías, que realmente yo no era un juego-¿Entiendes que quiero decir?

-Me alegra que tu también me ames Kanda…-susurre a duras penas y puede apreciar tu sonrisa dulce, pues la mejilla que pegabas a la mía se movió suavemente y me hizo gracia, pues tu nunca sonreías ni reías, solo gritabas y mostrabas enojo.

-Me alegro que tu cabecita lo entienda-me abrasaste más fuerte y te reclinaste hacia el frente, apoyando mi espalda de nueva cuenta en la cama, mirándome a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla después que posaste tu mano de nuevo allí y bajaste a besarme, te correspondí y es que tu lengua se colaba lentamente en mi boca dándome un placer indescriptible y único, amaba estos momentos, en los cuales solo tú y yo existíamos, ahora sé que no soy el único enamorado y aunque no me lo digas, pienso ahora que tal vez es mejor, porque solo yo te entiendo ahora, de una forma completa, aunque no te conozca bien. Desconocía tus muestras de cariño, ahora las conozco y sé que tú no vas a dejarme, o al menos, eso deseo creer, porque yo también te amo.

-Kan…-posaste uno de tus dedos suavemente sobre mis labios con una cálida sonrisa, aprecie en toda la oscuridad de tu habitación como aquella sutil mueca se marcaba en tus facciones. Tus manos recorrían sutilmente mis mejillas, como apenas delineando, pasando desde mis labios a aquel lugar que ahora parecía entretenerte bastante, se notaba tan tierno y nosotros nunca lo habíamos hecho así, siempre era apresuradamente pues en cualquier momento alguno de los dos debía salir corriendo quien sabe a dónde, ya fuera por una misión o porque simplemente después de nuestra muestra de afecto ambos peleábamos como ya nos era de costumbre.

-Calla Moyashi-Tu voz sonó y retumbo en las paredes de tu habitación, llegando a mis oídos con lentitud, cerré los ojos complacido, y es que tú eres único Kanda, me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero siento que no es el momento adecuado para ello, es extraño, tanto que tengo ganas de llorar a medida que tus labios bajan sin prisa por mi pecho asta mis pezones, los estas atrapando en tu boca, los acaricias con la lengua y yo no puedo hacer más que llevar una mano a mi boca, con los ojos abiertos pero con claras intenciones de cerrarse, a punto de soltar un gemido en cualquier momento, complacido con tus tratos, complacido con tus toques, si, todo me es placido porque es la primera vez que me tratas así, que bajas por mi abdomen hasta mi ombligo y juegas literalmente en la zona, que deslizas tu mano por mi torso y perfilas toda mi figura, es la primera vez, como nunca antes lo había visto en ti, me tratabas con cuidado, aunque fuera por una vez, en la cual me demostrabas que me amabas, no te preocupes, Kanda, nunca más te preguntare si me amas, ya sé que lo haces, lo entiendo, así que por favor, dame todo el amor que tengas guardado para mí para que después no me quede duda, para que en tu corazón también quede grabado que solo puedes amarme a mí.

Deslice mi mano hacia tu rostro, acariciando tu mejilla, subiendo lentamente hasta tus cabellos, los cuales tome entre mis dedos mientras tu seguías bajando cada vez más hasta mi erguida y tímida erección, pero es que, te veías tan erótico con tus labios a punto de comérmela entera, me mirabas desde tu posición y tus ojos se podían apreciar claramente con la poca luz que ingresaba desde el vitral, la luna al parecer hoy quería que te apreciara bien, para no olvidarte, pero parece que olvidare algunas partes quiera o no, pues tu me estas dejando la mente en blanco y lo único que recordare al final creo que serán las sensaciones y esta cara tuya que me pone a mil, la tomaste en tu boca y bajaste hasta que pude notar tu garganta cerrándose sobre mí, deje que mi cabeza callera hacia atrás, iba a gritar y estoy seguro que grite, pero en mi mente no se escucho, también creo que mis oídos se han vuelto sordos; es todo tu culpa, si no fueras tan sensual e irresistible no me pasaría esto ante ti.

Gimotee entre dientes cuando te apartaste después de haberme tenido apretado en tu garganta y de haber pasado la lengua en círculos por el más que enrojecido glande y me dio vergüenza, si, por que corría la saliva por tu barbilla y sabía que era yo al que se la chupabas de aquella forma y porque me sentía indefenso y manipulable, lo lamento, sé que soy infantil, pero es que también lo admito, soy un niño aun.

Lleve mis manos a mi cara demasiado avergonzado, con el rostro rojo, lo sabía porque mi cara ardía sin remedio y mi corazón bombeaba locamente hacia cualquier parte, como si quisiera salírseme por la boca y escapar por bajo la puerta que desde hacía ya mucho estaba cerrada con seguro, me alzaste las piernas y apoyaste mis caderas en tu pecho, sosteniéndome mientras bajabas el rostro nuevamente, pero a lamerme allí, me sonroje más si eso era posible, pero es que ahora sentía que mi cara sudaba, comprendía que fuera entre vergüenza, excitación y calor, pero es que me estaba sumergiendo poco a poco, tu lengua se abría paso mientras dos de tus dedos abrían con descaro aquel lugar tan intimo, deslizabas la lengua reiteradas veces y me hacías jadear con mi mano cubriendo los sonidos que descarados se me escapaban de la boca mientras yo reclamaba internamente que no salieran, que se quedaran en mi garganta, que nos escucharían y mi vergüenza seria mil veces mayor.

Metiste los dedos cuando notaste que podías hacerlo, metiendo uno, luego dos y tres, con tu lengua aun jugueteando y mojando entre estos que aun se movían, te suplique, lo sé y entonces fue que dejaste por fin caer mis piernas a los lados de tu cuerpo, notando como mi agitada respiración no impedía que te mirara con todo el deseo impregnado y provocado, me abrasaste por los hombres, acomodándote para penetrarme, lo deseaba, más que nunca, iba a decírtelo, pero tuve que gemir pues entraste antes de que siquiera pudiera conseguir el aire para hablar, embestiste inmediatamente, moviéndote desesperado sobre mí, nunca te había notado así, tan salvaje y algo brusco, pero había delicadeza, tus ojos me miraban, sonrojado, gimiendo, ahogándome en la saliva que igualmente se me escapaba de la boca y caía hasta mu cuello y luego a la cama, tomaste mi miembro nuevamente en tu mano, colocando el pulgar en la punta, frotando en círculos lo cual me hizo gritar que te detuvieras, que me vendría, que no aguantaría, pero no te detuviste.

-Grítame lo que sientes Moyashi, grítame-dijiste casi como orden mientras yo irremediablemente llegaba al orgasmo, eres cruel, hiciste que mi cuerpo se tensara, se estremeciera mientras tu seguías moviéndote hasta alcanzar tu propio orgasmo y llenarme por dentro.

-Kanda ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!-grite, como él me había pedido durante aquel momento tan placentero y me deje caer abrasándole fuertemente, sollozando pues mi cuerpo se estremecía, parecía que no quería detenerse, todo mi ser tiritaba, era toda una gelatina y tu solo sonreías, separándote de mí a los pocos instantes, haciéndome espacio entre tus brazos y compartiendo la estrecha cama en la cual siempre dormíamos cuando hacíamos esto, ocultándome, cubriéndome completamente con tus brazos, te amaba por eso, porque eres sutil a veces, no lo había notado, había estado dudando por mi propia inmadurez, perdóname, eres lo más importante para mí-Kan…Kanda…

-Calla Moyashi, duérmete de una vez-tu sonrisa se marco y solo pude sonreírte, si, me callare y te daré la razón hoy, solo por hoy, más te vale quererme como es debido y cuidarme, es el único precio que debes pagar por no decirme que me amas, por eso, abrásame más Kanda Yuu.

La noche paso rápida, bueno, tampoco es que quedara demasiada, así que viene a despertar a la mañana siguiente sin nadie a mi lado, pero con la calidez de su anterior presencia rodeándome.

-¿Kanda?-Consulte con pesadez, rayos, que calor hacia aquí, me levente solo un poco, mirando extrañado a todos lados, pero lo único que encontré fue un pequeño papel junto a la cama, lo tome, frotándome los ojos aun dormido, suspirando suavemente, como intentando despejarme.

"Estoy en el comedor, duermes demasiado.

Por cierto:

Estúpido=Te quiero

Inútil = Te amo

Más te vale que te quede claro…

Kanda."

Abrí los ojos como platos, sin creerlo, me levante rápidamente, corriendo al comedor, después de vestirme, muy mal a decir verdad, tenía mi camisa hacia un lado y mis pantalones abrochados, puestos de una forma no muy apropiada, iba a tropezones por el pasillo intentando acomodar las prendas y colocarme la chomba a cuadritos, logre mi objetivo a pocos pasos del comedor y entre, con la hoja en la mano topándome con Kanda, el cual estaba junto a Lenalee y Lavi, el ultimo molestándole como siempre, más ahora que se había enterado de lo nuestro, aunque Kanda parecía desinteresado en asesinarle, sus ojos negros se posaron en los míos y apunto el papel, casi con indiferencia y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Moyashi, inútil-dijo sin más volteando con su plato de Soba hacia una de las mesas vacías mientras Lenalee le platicaba de cualquier cosa, sentí que me sonroje completamente, aquello hacía referencia a los supuestos sinónimos del papel, camine apresuradamente hacia la mesa, aun sin haber pedido nada, soltándole un "Kanda, yo también" este se sonrojo visiblemente y Lenalee pareció no entender absolutamente nada, pues nos miraba dudosa, le dije que no tenía importancia, que nosotros nos entendíamos en nuestro idioma, que habíamos discutido en la mañana y que por ello le contestaba así, por algo dicho anteriormente, ella sin más accedió, desconocía lo ocurrido en la mañana, claro, no había pasado nada y me fui a buscar comida en abundancia más que feliz de los resultados de mi escape nocturno, un brazo me rodeo mis hombros y me quito de mi ensoñación y vergüenza pues aun seguía sonrojado por lo dicho por Kanda y pude ver a Lavi que me sonreía divertido, incluso algo pícaro, alce los hombros y él me pico una mejilla mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Vez? Te dije que la palabra, no era sexo…-

Fin…


End file.
